Storms in the Sky
by waterfirewitch
Summary: An unknown girl falls onto the Argo II. Isshe safe or dangerous? I post depending on how many reviews I get so please review.
1. Jason

Chapter 1

Jason

Jason saw a large lump fall onto the ship. The bundle was in the shape of a girl with dark hair. She was in a torn blue dress and cuts, gashes and bruises dotted her face, arms and legs. There was a lot of blood on her dress. Her wrists and ankles were bound by a greyish-bluish stone, with her hands behind her back. When Jason tried to touch the stone, he felt powerless, full of energy yet unable to summon even one lightning strike. He decided to led her stay there, keeping an eye on her all the same.

" I say we kill her" coach hedge yelled, waving his bat around.

"Yell louder." Said Leo. "I don't think the people in China heard you. If looks could kill, Leo would be dead. It was only two hours later, and the girl was still unconscious, with Annabeth watching her

"Aaaahhhh" yelled Coach Hedge when he dropped his bat on his foot. The girls head shot up fast. She looked around the room with wide eyes, then at the dagger Annabeth was pointing at her throat.

"Who are you and what am I doing here?" She asked.

"We think that you fell out of the sky. My name is Piper, this is Percy, Jason, Leo, Hazel , Frank, and-"

"And Annabeth." The girl finished.

 _Could she read minds? asked Jason. Jason tried to turn his mind blank, which was not easy with his ADHD. Is she a threat?_

"I'll answer that question later, Jason Grace." The girl said. "My name is Selene Stormsky"


	2. Percy

**Bean89 -thanks, I know about my grammar but I hate checking it. You sound like my mom,in a good way**

 **Thunderwolf722— thanks for giving me my first review. I knew I needed to add another paragraph. I was just too lazy to type, because my writing was all on paper**

 ** _Just so you know, I am not criticizing any one in the comments. Now on with da story_**

 _How did she know her name? Percy wondered. Can she read minds?_

"I guess I will tell you everything _that I know._ So my name is Selene Stormsky. And that's my name because I am a storm. My personality and quite literally. Sky is my favorite element. And Selene is relating to the moon. All nature stuff. I am also a princess on Tykonis Island, in the Sea of Stars, and the island is in the sky." Selene took a pause.

"So does that mean you now go by your Majesty?" Leo asked jokingly, while laughing. Selene shot him a glare. If glares could kill Leo would be dead.

"So anyways, people on the island live longer. They live for 500 seasons, known to you as years. Everyone can control something and only a few are seers." _Ok, so like Rachel._

Selene continued. "I can read minds and I have the rare gift of controlling all nature, and that happens to one person every 10 seasons. Such as the five elements and the things in them."

"Wait a sec. I thought that there were only four elements." Said Annabeth.

"Ha, you got the Wise Girl stumped!" Percy exclaimed.

"Shut up."

"Well you know that the sun is part of the element sky, right? Then what about it's light? Still sky correct? Asked Selene. "But then what about the shadows on the ground caused by the suns rays? The last element is light."

"My family. I have a sister and a brother. I will not talk about my _binthos_ of a brother. Ok, think of the worst way you can describe a person. That's what binthos means _._ My sister is Luna Raincloud. Rain could be gentle, yet strong, cloud is the element sky, Luna for the moon. My mother can control the earth and shadows, and is of the Silver tribe, the highest in the court. Why not gold, Leo, because silver is more valued, as we have less of it."Leo looked embarrassed as he remembered that Selene could read minds. "My father is from the tribe of Sapphire and he can open portals to anywhere. I kind of got part of his talent but opening portals is extremely hard. I usually pass out from doing it. Speaking of my father, he is the one I am going to blame for coming here. We were having a fight. He wanted me to marry Panix Greystone. Grey for the earth,stone for the element, Panix for Pan." Percy and Annabeth had pained looks on their faces. "Panix Greystone is very rich, almost as rich as the royal family. That makes up for his power. He doesn't have a lot. He is 359 years old and is a great-great-great-great-grandfather and is old and fat and ugly. I will never marry him. Then my father made a portal, or a black hole and I landed in the American state of Kansas. Then, my brother found me."

"Who is your brother anyways?" Frank asked.

"When I said that my brother was a _binthos,_ I meant it. The seers in the land said that he would be trouble. My mother threw him off the island, but he was rescued by the Roman god Apollo, who gave him powers to see the future and put him in his descendants family. His birth name is Pythona Thunderlight but you probably know him as Octavian.


	3. Leo

p id="docs-internal-guid-bff5b218-8e6c-d461-6390-dc4e99282830" dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Chapter 3/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Leo/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Everyone started talking at once. "That no good Roman." Percy screamed. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Frank, and I started talking. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Can we trust her?" Frank asked. Leo looked at Selene. She looked extremely drained of energy. Leo thought, /spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-style: italic; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"shame. I think I might have a crush on her. I can't do that if she's with Octavian. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Aaaaahhhh!" Hazel yelled, kicking Selene in the face, forming a bruise. /spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-style: italic; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Oh. /spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Leo thought. /spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-style: italic; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I would have thought it would be Jason or Percy, or maybe even Annabeth. Not Hazel. /spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Then he caught himself. /spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-style: italic; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Focus, Leo. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Um, ladies, I'm sure there's no need to-" He said, suddenly interrupted. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-style: italic; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""/spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"That's it /spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-style: italic; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"sister. /spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"You've pushed me to the edge and let me /spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-style: italic; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"dangle!" /spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Selene whisper-yelled. She stood up shakily. Hazel looked stunned. /spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-style: italic; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"What was she going to do? /spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Selene smashed her manacles and snapped her fingers. Vines came out of nowhere to wrap around Hazel, lifting her up. Out of the corner of his eye, Leo could see Annabeth, Percy, and Frank coming toward Hazel to cut her down, Selene with her dress flying around her, parrying them all with two thin knives. /spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-style: italic; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Holy Hera,/spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" Leo thought. /spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-style: italic; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"That girl is good. She is even better that Percy, Annabeth, and Frank combined. /spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Then he saw Jason and Piper. They were also fighting Selene. And Selene, was, well fighting them all off. The only one who wasn't fighting was Leo. He decided to try burning the plant away from Hazel where she was hanging on the mast./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Fexxiss Head!" Selene yelled. /spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-style: italic; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"What in Hades is a Fexxiss? /spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Then he saw a giant cloud above his head raining and snowing. He couldn't use his fire. He was about to use a knife to cut Hazel down when a large clump of steel fell on his head, probably courtesy of Selene. He caught sight of her face. It looked apologetic. The last thing he saw before falling unconscious was her lips, mouthing the words /spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-style: italic; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I'm sorry./span/p 


	4. Selene

Chapter 4

Selene

"Don't touch him!" Jason yelled, running between Leo and I. The rest of the Seven (bar you Leo) ran over with Jason. Don't trust her Percy thought. She hurt Leo and didn't regret it. I was kind of hurt. I did feel bad for hurting Leo. And I did bring Hazel down. She's just like Octavian. She's probably his spy thought Hazel. I sank to my knees in despair. They had to hear the rest of my story. But I would cry my soul out to the heavens. I prepared to fly up.

"Where do you think you're going? Piper asked. She was one of the ones besides Annabeth and Frank that I was misunderstood.

"Going to cry my soul out." I said. I flew up to the mast. I couldn't hear the others thoughts as clear, but I still could. I don't think she's like Octavian, because she attacked us. Octavian would use words. And Hazel did attack her. Annabeth thought. Annabeth then said, "Hazel. Technically this is all your fault. You did kick Selene in the face. But it was all our faults for joining in. And I don't think that Selene should have knocked out Leo."

"It was an accident!" I cried. Everyone looked at me. "I was just trying to (cough, cough) knock him on the head to distract him, but then (cough, cough) you and Percy were attacking me here!" I pointed at my side. "I'm not blaming you, but I guess I am. And I think I can heal him, or at least wake him up."

"Percy, I did regret the ball of metal on Leo. Maybe the cloud was enough." Percy looked slightly ashamed. He opened his mouth but I cut him off.

"Hazel, I'm sorry for what I did. Not really actually. I do have a habit of not thinking. But I am not Octavian's spy. He was the one I was escaping from."

"I'll tell you but you're all wounded and I will heal Leo, I guess."

Selene gets a first person POV because she's the main character. I was thinking about a bit of a Seleo ship (Selene,Leo). I'm sorry about ruining the Caleo ship (Calypso,Leo) but I don't like her.


End file.
